Martian Warships
The Martian Warships were the Machines that has been created by the Martian Empire, in order to conquer the planet Earth. They had the ability to neither Hover nor Fly, as Doctor Clayton Forrester said that this machine is very dangerous to see them. The Warships indeed, was more notorious and began to disintegrate military individuals and defense bases. Description A Martian Warship describes as a floating fighting-machine with electromagnetic flux which can "hover" in the path. This vehicle is about a shape of a manta-ray, which contains three lethal weapons: A swan neck Heat-ray which was located on top of the vehicle. The secondary weapon is the disintegration beam located on two tips. Under the warship, is only one appendage that contains the only probe, including the eye of the three, One red in bottom, One Green in the upper left, and One Blue in the upper right. To be protected from Human resistance attack, The Martian Warships used a powerful protective blister to keeping it safe from destruction alongside Spielberg's Alien Tripods' force field. War Machines do not require blood supplies and a black smoke, unlike the Fighting-machines does in the novel. History The Martian Warships were deployed by the Martians in order to conquer the planet. They are capable to hover and to fly upwards to buildings and skyscrapers of the entire city, however, Martian Warships are given to the size of the Republic Assault Gunship, then again, carried up a huge Battleship. However, The Warships continue in the battlefield across the galaxy. Many more of the Warships used in engagement against the Celestial Federation forces and the Galactic Republic's Clone Army, before the great war arose. According to Barnabas Collins, the Martian Warships are extremely dangerous, and they launch an all-out attack against the Human resistance groups with the assistance of Celestial Federation Supreme Commander Zephyr Shields. Meanwhile the Martian Elder Council noted that Warships considered floating by force surrounding the land. After Maximillian Skywalker's death, the Martian Warships began to decimate the human resistance force, moments before Archduke Granite, and Xenomorpheus Skywalker disembark on all of the worlds. The First Order Captain Phasma piloted a black-colored Martian Warship known as Transgalactic Infiltrator can track against the Rebel forces, and red lights highlighted on tips, and a main window around it. The Heartless used many warships known as Orbital Warships to decimate any Keyblade Wielders in its quest to consume all worlds. Many Warships used probes to recon on empty rooms, basements, and then corridors, until it detects a victim in efforts to disintegrate each human, but also failed. Clayton Forrester learned his challenges against the Martian Warships to be destroyed by using new tactical EMP Projector, with the assistance of Sucy Manbavaran. Years after Archduke Granite's death, More Martian Warships, Fighting-Machines and more vehicles continue in efforts to annihilate the Celestial Federation's army, on Predominantly their planet Earth, Naboo, LV-426, and several worlds wished to destroy over the universe. After Xenomorpheus Skywalker granted his dying wish to Zephyr, and Galvatron's death, All Martian machinery, including Warships destroyed by Resistance cannon fire, or Earth's bacteria by the tiniest creatures which "God in his wisdom had put upon this Earth" long afterwards. Gallery Heartless Orbitial Warship.png|An Orbital Destroyer Used by Heartless Reinforcements A Martian Warship in Hadley's Hope.jpg|Two Martian Warships in Hadley's Hope During the Battle of Acheron. Category:Alien Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Vehicles